Calming The Beast In You
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Sesshomaru X Inuyasha. Yaoi. Hardcore. One-shot. Incest. Readers descretion is adviced. This takes place after Gantenmaru attacks the village and traps Inu and Miroku in the cacoon-where Inuyasha bursts free by become a demon.


"You're not getting away!" Inuyasha yelled after the men who ran in fear, his sclera's red with a magenta stripe on his cheek, blood soaking his hands.

He leaped and cut through four of the men he chased, taking their head off their bodies.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

The half-demon ignored the female and bounded after the others. His claws cut down the two men who had tried to escape on horseback and one man that ran on foot, ending their existence like he did the others while the un-grazed horses ran.

With a snarl plastered to his face, Inuyasha continued the chase after the other men.

He leaped in front of the last surviving bandits, who fell to their knees when their exit was blocked.

"Please spare us." One said.

"W-we were only doing what our boss ordered us to do." Another said.

"Please, forgive us." The third said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled. "Stop it!"

Inuyasha's snarl turned into a grin.

Kagome exclaimed in shock as Inuyasha cut down the last three men.

"Even those pleading for their lives…" Sango said in shock, speaking without knowing it.

"Not even Lady's Kagome's voice could reach him." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha chuckled, looking down at the bodies.

'_**He's laughing.' **_Kagome thought in horror. _**'He massacred them all and he's laughing.'**_

"I don't want to see Inuyasha like this." Shippo said and looked up at Kagome. "Hand Inuyasha Tetsusaiga to calm him down."

Kagome's grip on Tetsusaiga tightened as she looked down at Shippo. "O-Okay."

She ran out to her love.

An alarm went off in Inuyasha's head as he felt a powerful demonic energy. He leaped away—making Kagome jolt to a stop in surprise—and landed a few feet away.

A stoic, elegant man with long white hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, and two magenta stripes on his cheeks came into view as Inuyasha landed.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha then scoffed. "Reduced to a monster that just fights, I see."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru with narrowed, hate-filled eyes. He cracked his knuckles.

"Prepare yourself, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "Let's test the extent of your strength while transformed."

Roaring in carnal rage, Inuyasha charged.

Sesshomaru pulled out his blade, Tokijin. He pointed his sword at Inuyasha, who continued to aim for the demon lord.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't do it, Inuyasha!" Miroku called. "Sesshomaru's Tokijin can kill an enemy with just the cutting edge! You'll be beaten before you can even touch him!"

Inuyasha ignored the monk leaped into the air. He swung his fist out. His hand connected with the blade, knocking it away, which surprised Sesshomaru thought he didn't show it.

Inuyasha's arm automatically became laced with several cuts from the cutting edge.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru scoffed. "A wasted effort."

Inuyasha's went to punch Sesshomaru but the demon lord dodged, flicking his blade at his younger brother. More wounds appeared all over Inuyasha's body.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

'_**Inuyasha, don't you feel fear?' **_Sesshomaru wondered._** 'No, even more than that, don't you feel pain?'**_

Sesshomaru stared at his brother.

'_**I wonder…'**_

Inuyasha snarled. Sesshomaru charged with Tokijin by his hip. He jabbed his blade forward at his brother, causing lacerations to form all over.

Inuyasha leaped back. Sesshomaru followed. Tucking Tokijin back in his obi, he reached out and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm.

Sesshomaru became airborne, dragging Inuyasha with him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru flew beyond reach and sight of the humans. Inuyasha snarled and growled, trying to cut his older brother's hand to get him to release, not even caring that he was hundreds of feet off the ground.

After a few more minutes, Sesshomaru descended and dropped Inuyasha into a clearing. The half-demon tumbled then leaped to his feet and stood ready to fight as Sesshomaru gently landed on the ground.

Sesshomaru rushed Inuyasha before the transformed half-demon could react. A hand clasped around Inuyasha's neck and shoved him to the ground.

"Growr!" Inuyasha yowled in rage.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrists with his one hand and pinned them above his head. Inuyasha kicked with his legs but Sesshomaru was already in between them.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Inuyasha.

Automatically, the half breed's sharpened fangs tore Sesshomaru's bottom lip.

The demon lord baked away, looking at his younger brother with a droll expression. Then he leaned down and dug his teeth into Inuyasha's neck.

"Graah!" Inuyasha tired to bite Sesshomaru but he couldn't reach.

Sesshomaru's teeth dug deeper.

"Grrehr…" Inuyasha's roar lowered to a slight mew as he shuddered with pleasure.

'_**So, is he only able to feel pleasure?'**_

Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away.

Quickly before Inuyasha could react, Sesshomaru flipped the half-demon over onto his stomach. Pulling out Tokijin, he stabbed the blade inches in front of Inuyasha's face. It was far enough away that it didn't cut him but close enough that if he struggled it would.

Sesshomaru raised Inuyasha's hips and untied his obi.

Inuyasha growled and turned to swipe at him. The arm he was using to prop himself up on got too close to Tokijin and was cut. But he didn't care. He was completely oblivious to the pain, his only goal being to cut the bastard.

Sesshomaru dodged and snagged Inuyasha's obi off in one fluid movement. He wrapped the obi around Inuyasha's striking hand and fastened it. Unable to move that hand, Inuyasha went to strike him with the other, falling onto his shoulder blades—his shoulders being cut from being too close.

Sesshomaru dodged again and wrapped the obi around that hand as well. He tightened it so the half-breeds hands were pressed together then tied it off so the half-breed couldn't pull his hands free and couldn't reach it with his claws.

Sesshomaru flipped him back over on his stomach and tied the obi's ends around Tokijin's handle. Inuyasha was forced to stand on his knees and he rested his hands on Tokijin's brace handles. He looked over his shoulder and growled at Sesshomaru, hate filling his reddened eyes.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha's hakama's down to around his knees. He made Inuyasha raise his knees so he could toss them to the side. Inuyasha—no longer a human of humility or shyness—attempted to kick Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru easily dodged. He pressed his body against Inuyasha's back and curled his hand around the smaller demon's lithe waist. His hand reached down and grabbed the half-demon's cock.

Inuyasha flinched in surprise. His destruction-filled mind couldn't comprehend the sensation that was sent to his brain from the touch.

Sesshomaru stroked the flaccid member.

"Ehr?"

Sesshomaru released for a moment to bring his hand to his mouth and drizzled saliva on his palm. He brought the hand back to Inuyasha's member where he continued his strokes, his hand gliding up and down the cock with ease. As an experiment, he'd pulled on the member roughly, then pumped it.

Sesshomaru's experiment was rewarded with the result of Inuyasha's hips withering, his member becoming erect, his rump rubbing against Sesshomaru's crotch. The rough movement to his cock made Inuyasha's nipples become erect and saliva to drizzle out of his mouth.

"Argh." Sesshomaru thought that the demonic undertone in Inuyasha's voice took away the cuteness of his original voice. "Yarh, urnkh."

Inuyasha's hips bucked, making the half-demon's cock slide into Sesshomaru's hand, his rump pushing against the demon lord's crotch.

"Yahr, arnh, ohr! Grahh! Garh!"

Sesshomaru licked the side of Inuyasha's face then nipped the top of his dog ear. Inuyasha's ears flicked down, though that didn't stop Sesshomaru from playing with it.

Inuyasha exclaimed loudly and closed his legs as his head tilted back. He groaned as pre-cum drizzled form his slit.

Sesshomaru's hand moved faster. Inuyasha arched his back, spreading his thighs and bending over as far as he could. He was at his limit. His carnal instincts controlled his mind. He was offering himself to Sesshomaru, even if he didn't know it.

Sesshomaru's mouth turned into a smirk. He could stand to tease his little brother a bit longer but he decided it was time to satisfy himself. The demon lord liked hearing Inuyasha's vulgar insults and denials, even though Sesshomaru always claimed them to be annoying. Now Inuyasha was a beast that only understood pleasure and bloodlust. So prolonging the foreplay was pointless.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's member and untied his obi. He pushed his hakama's down slightly—to around his lips—and moved his loincloth to the side. His forearm-sized cock sprung out of the wrapping.

The demon lord pressed himself against Inuyasha's back. He curled his hand in between the half-demon's legs, past his cock and scrotums. He rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru spread the entrance—drool that was still on his hand wettening the hole—with his index and ring finger. He pushed in his middle finger.

"Grahh! Rahh!"

Inuyasha withered savagely. Sesshomaru bit into the back of his neck to hold him still.

Inuyasha's insides were loose and hot, twitching and holding Sesshomaru's finger. It was obvious he was urging to be dominated.

Sesshomaru lowered his hips and prepared his member to enter, deciding he didn't need to prepare the half-breed. He knew Inuyasha was already stretched and opened.

Inuyasha started to tremble with anticipation when he felt the tip of the demon lord's cock touch his entrance.

Sesshomaru pushed in. Inuyasha tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned loudly. His cock shook violently and he splattered Tokijin in white. Sesshomaru pushed in half his length and let Inuyasha's bucking hips take him in to the hilt.

Inuyasha rested against Tokijin's handles, his pants mixing with moans.

Sesshomaru waited till Inuyasha's shoulder's stopped heaving noticeably then thrust.

"Yahr, arh!"

Sesshomaru dug his teeth into Inuyasha's shoulder when the half-breed began to wither. He kept his arm wrapped around Inuyasha's waist to hold his hips still.

"Grahh. Nyarh. Ur-unk."

Sesshomaru plowed forward, grinding his hips then twisting them so he could get at a different angle. Every time he thrust forward, he crushed Inuyasha's prostate, sending euphoric bursts of pleasure up his member. Sesshomaru let himself indulge in the act, not worrying about keeping a front when the one he was fornicating with wasn't conscious enough to realize his change.

Inuyasha's cock twitched, forewarning of a second orgasm.

Sesshomaru wasn't all that far off either. He had been pent up for the last few months, too worried about the Tetsusaiga to care for fornication.

Inuyasha's moans raised an octave and a small stream of white spilled out before he held it back.

Sesshomaru felt no need to restrain himself. He pumped with hard gusto, his claws digging into Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back at all. Tilting his head back with a scream of pleasure he let out another burst of white that coated Tokijin. The transformed half-demon didn't even know or care that he his second orgasm came way too fast.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he pumped in hard, letting out his seed inside his little brother. The demon lord was aware that he came just as quick as Inuyasha but he didn't care. He worried only for his release. And it wasn't like Inuyasha was going to try to tease and ridicule him.

Inuyasha slumped, wanting to lie down but couldn't because of his tied arms. He was too exhausted to fight anymore.

Sesshomaru pulled out his member, the only proof that he had came inside being the white tip on his member. The demon lord rightened his clothes, putting his member away.

He stood.

Untying Inuyasha's wrists, he pulled Tokijin away, letting the half-demon fall flat on his side.

Sesshomaru flicked the cum off his blade then put it back in his obi.

Using his foot, the demon lord turned Inuyasha over. He saw Inuyasha's face had returned to normal. Pale and humanoid, small fangs and shortened claws.

Showing no emotion, Sesshomaru turned and headed to the trees.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. His vision was fuzzy and he could barely see anything. His mind was no better. It was a jumbled mess. He was unable to comprehend or react.

He tilted his head to the side and caught a glimpse of a white silhouette heading for the trees.

Inuyasha lied on the ground for long moments then he sat up. He saw his hakama's a few feet away but was too muddled to wonder why they were off as he put them on.

He sluggishly stood, stumbled a few paces then headed towards Kagome's scent. He was too tired to worry about why he was in the clearing, why Kagome wasn't there, why he smelt funny. All he wanted to do was find Kagome. That's all he wanted. Nothing else.

* * *

**And done.**

**Woot! I love Sessho X Inu but this is my favorite so far becuase Inuyasha's a beast who can't comprehend anything but lust for blood. Tha'ts the reason I fell in love with Juromaru so much! X/D**

**The only downside to writing about Demon Inu is that I couldn't make his moans cute. Instead of "oh, ah, ahn, hmm!" I had to change it to "Gah, grahh rahh hrm!" T.T**

**Well, hopt to see you next time.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
